What A Wonderful Reunion (Rewritten Version)
by TheDragonFlame09
Summary: After avoiding nearly 10 years of all the family reunions, Hermione has no choice but to go to this one. Will she be able to face her snobby,rich and spoiled cousins? And above all the drama who is she married to? All characters belong to J.K Rowling.(Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

Ashley Granger stood in front of the Brave Serpent Hotel, (one of the many chains of luxurious hotels owned by the wealthy Malfoy family) currently waiting for her Aunt Jean,Uncle Dan,and their daughter Hermione.

It has been nearly 10 years she last seen them, and it was when Hermione was in her 3rd year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Surely Ashley never missed her cousin Hermione, mainly because she was always the limelight of all of their family reunions. Her aunts and uncles, were always, Hermione this, Hermione that, even Ashley's mom was constantly talking about her.

"Mom do we really have to wait for them?" She whined impatiently

"Yes now stop complaining, look your cousin Alesha is here"(A/N: Some of the names will be changed in this version.)

Out of all her cousins, Alesha, Veronica,Sabrina, and Mackenzie were her favorites. They all hate their bushy hair, bucked teeth, star of the family,know-it-all cousin Hermione. So during the family reunions when the adults were not around they would always torment or make fun of her.

"OMG, it is so good to see you and is that the new Guicci handbag?" Ashley exclaimed

"Yep, daddy bought it for me for my birthday."

"So heard any gossip about any boys."

"Oh yeah I just found out 2 days ago,you know Draco Malfoy, the really rich and good looking guy who was name the most eligible bachelor,was apparently married 2 years ago."

"What no way, how did none of us know about that?"

"Yes way,and it looks like he married an absolutely stunning brunette, she has looks that all of us wants, and a perfect body as well." Alesha said showing her the magazine

"She is so lucky."Ashley said looking at the picture of the gorgeous woman,who was Draco Malfoy's wife.

Before they could see who the lucky lady was, they both saw 2 adults talking to Ashley's mom. When her mom looked up she gestured the two of them to come over.

"Girls,"she spoke "you remember your Aunt Jean and Uncle Dan right?"

"Nice to see you, Aunt Jean and Uncle Dan." Ashley said with a fake smile

"Yeah nice to see you here today." Alesha said also with a very fake smile

"It's nice to see you as well,girls." Jean Granger said

"Jean when is your daughter coming? I've been dying to see her after all these long years." Savannah said impatiently

"She should be here right about...Now."Dan announced

With that being said a white Infinti QX70 came through and parked at one of the reserved parking spots.

The door finally opened ...


	2. Chapter 2

The door finally opened, out came a gorgeous woman with light skin,brown and honey colored hair that had been tamed (it was also wavy), wearing a pair of midnight blue high heels,black leather tights,a white blouse, an expensive leather jacket and she was also on her arm was the new Prada handbag.

Both Ashley's and Alesha's jaw dropped.  
"Is that our cousin Hermione?" Alesha finally gasped

Sure enough as the mysterious woman removed her Tory Burch sunglasses, it was indeed their cousin Hermione, with just a bit of mascara,eyeliner and lipgloss on her already perfect face.

"Oh my goodness, is that you Hermione? You look absolutely stunning, years of not seeing you and you come back like this?Wow!"

"Hello Aunt Savannah, it is so nice to see you again."Hermione greeted

She turned back to her parents.  
"Sorry if I'm late I had to take care of a certain problem at work." She said giving her parents a kiss on the cheek.

"Not to worry love." Her mom said

"Hello Ashley, Alesha."Hermione greeted, when she saw the two.

"Hello dear cousin,it is absolutely so nice to see you here." She said sarcastically

"But may I ask you why your car is parked in that reserved spot."

"Yeah, you don't want your car to be towed, do you?"Alesha said with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh actually that spot is reserved for me, if you read the sign over there you would see my name."

Indeed it did have her name on it but what was different about it was that there was a letter M following her they brushed that off thinking that it just stood for her middle name or something. They both were still shocked and confuse, about why there was a parking spot for her and what she did to get to the recognition. Both getting over the shock about their cousin, they followed everyone else into the hotel.

"Hello welcome to the Brave Serpent hotel, would you all be checking in."The receptionist named Carlos asked

"Yes, we will."Savannah Granger replied

"Please give me the names of the people accompanying you right now."

"Savannah Granger, Richard Granger, Jean Granger, Dan Granger, Ashley Granger, Alesha Starling, Michelle Starling, Tom Starling and Hermione Granger, the rest of the family will be arriving shortly as well."

"Hermione Granger?" Carlos looked up from his computer to see if THE Hermione Granger was actually in the hotel.

"Oh it is an honor to see you here today Mrs-."Before he could finish the sentence Hermione mouth the words 'not now'.

"I mean ." Carlos said sheephishly

"Pleasure to see you as well, Carlos."

Everyone except Hermione's parents were shock, on why the guy name Carlos greeted her as if she was a were interrupted by the voice of the receptionist in front of them.

"And here are your room keys everyone." Everyone took their keys, and with the help of waiter they were all led to the dining room (that was reserved for them) for dinner.

They all took their seats and ordered what they want fo dinner. Hermione sat in between her parents while Ashley and Alesha sat at the side opposite of her. After half an hour the rest of the family arrived and their food came.

"Omg is that our bushy hair,bucked teeth cousin Hermione?"Veronica asked as she saw Hermione

"Her hair isn't bushy now is it?As for her teeth they're perfectly straight and white as a pearl."Alesha said looking at the smiling witch

"After 10 years, she comes back looking that fabulous wow, and is that the new Prada handbag?"Mackenzie said jealously.

"Ugh,can we stop talking about her now."Ashley said angrily

"Gee, what's got you so riled up."Sabrina asked taking a seat next to her.

"Our dear cousin Hermione."Alesha answered  
After everyone finished their dinner, they started to have little conversations with Hermione.

"So, Hermione do you have a job or are you ,still live with your parents." Mackenzie's mom asked

"I moved out of the house 3 years ago actually and I work at Malfoy Enterprises, managing all the bookstores and fashion boutiques."That was partially a lie but why do they need the truth

"Very interesting, Hermione."Savannah said

After a bit of chatting about Hermione's education and school, Ashley examined her cousin and noticed something on her left hand finger.

"Girls look at her ring finger over there."Ashley whispered to girls

"No way, is she married?" Sabrina gasped

"Who would want to marry her, I mean she is so boring and bossy."

"But she does look absolutely stunning, I'll tell you that." Veronica said

With a mischievous smile on her face, Ashley turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione I didn't notice you had a ring on your left hand."

That totally got everyone's attention

"Well...um...I"Hermione stammered

"Goodness my dear, are you married now?"Her aunt Rose said,eyes widen

"Yes, I am."Hermione said bravely

The whole table except her parents gasped.

"Isn't she a bit too young to get married?"Her uncle Richard asked

"What do you mean, I married Jean at that age and I've met the guy, a handsome one I'll tell you."Dan replied

"A perfect and loving gentleman,treats her like a queen."Jean added

"So when can we meet this husband of yours?"Sabrina asked smugly

"He's busy with work right now, he couldn't make it today." Hermione answered

Before any of her cousins could have a say in anything, her aunt was quick to change the subject.

"Now enough of this relationship talk,off to your rooms everyone."Savannah said

With that being said everyone scurried away from the dining room and whisked right up the elevators to their own rooms.

As Hermione and her 4 cousins climbed into the elevator, everyone stood there silently until the elevator bell dinged signalling them they had arrived at their stop.

Hermione entered her own suite while the other girls followed Ashley to her room. Instead of getting ready for bed, they stayed up gossiping all about Hermione.

"I can't believe she's married now."Mackenzie said

"I don't even have a boyfriend yet and she has a husband talk about luck."

"Oh please her husband must be really ugly and boring as her right?"Sabrina said

"Well duh, and have you guys heard the news about Draco Malfoy?" Alesha asked

"Apparently he's married now."

"What?!"

"Yep, he is."

Ashley looked around the room thinking about something interesting to say.

"Did you know that this is one of the many chains of hotels that the Malfoy family owns?"Ashley said

"What if he comes here this weekend?""

"Oh please,like that would happen."

After a few hours of gossiping, they all went back to their rooms and got ready for bed, not expecting any surprises in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione opened the door to her room, she slowly walked over to the coffee table where her purse was and pulled out her Iphone, a certain someone insisted on getting her, after she refused telling him, her old iphone still works but of course he wouldn't  
hear any of that, telling her Malfoy's deserve the best.

She press the home button and saw a few messages her friends Harry, and Ron left her tellig her they'll bring the rest of the gang to the hotel tomorrow. The last message she recieved was from you-know-who (not Voldemort) saying that he misses her, and  
would try to finish work tomorrow.

Hermione smiled at this and charged her phone and got ready for bed, after she finished getting ready for bed, she climbed onto the soft king size bed and drifted away into a deep sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up at 8:30 while the other girls were still asleep. She got ready for another day of what she would call it... Torture day. She chose a simple white dress with a gold belt, a pair of sandals and a pair of blue raindrop earrings.  
She went down the elevator to the dining room for some breakfast, greeting whoever was down there Good Morning.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stayed up all night thinking about his wife, and how he could surprise her. He got a message from best mates, that they, along with their wives will be coming to the Brave Serpent hotel today. He got dressed and headed downstairs for some  
breakfast and then left to surprise his wife at the hotel.

* * *

The 4 cousins woke up at 10 and prepared themselves for another day with the whole family. They all headed down to the dining room for breakfast, where they saw their cousin already there.

"Look at what we have here, Miss Granger or shall Isay "Ashley smirked while the others snickered

Hermione glared at her and the other 4.

"What am I right, I mean you said you have a husband but where is he?Is he too embarassed to accompanied nevertheless marry someone like you?" Ashley said with a smirk that could probably make Malfoy's smirk look like a kind smile

Before she could retort anything, a few figures distracted her.

"Harry, Ron,Ginn."Hermione exclaimed excitedly, getting up from her seat

Upon hearing their names they looked over and saw Hermione running towards them.

"Hermione it's so good to see you again."Harry said pulling her into a hug

Ron,Ginny,Lavender,Blaise,Theo,Daphne and Pansy doing the same

"Yeah Hermione, first thing you're here with us and then you disappear." Pansy said

"Yeah Hermione,why didn't you tell us you were going away, ferret boy is starting to annoy with his complaints."

"Oh Hermione, can you intoduce you to your friends over here." An annoying voice that belonged to Ashley said fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously while looking at the boys

"Well, these are my best friends: Harry,Ron,Theo,Blaise,Pansy,Ginny,Daphne and Lavender."

"So,Blaise are you interested in anyone,because I would love to meet up sometime and get to know you?" Sabrina asked with a flirtatious smile

"Sorry I already have myself a special someone." He said gesturing to Pansy

"Erm.." was all she could mustered

Seeing that she was speechless at his rejection, Hermione,Harry and Ron let out a chuckle

"Oh hush Granger, as if you have someone with you,where's your husband?Is he too embarassed to see you and your dorky friends,maybe that was the reason he couldn't come?" Veronica said

"Or maybe this husband of yours dosen't exist, and if he is real he would probably be as ugly and boring as you." Sabrina sneered

They all glared at her, and Hermione retorted back

"Well, what about you, I don't see you with someone,are they too embarassed to go out with someone who puts on too much make-up or dresses up in horrible clothes as you."

Ashley raised her hand and gave Hermione a big slap across the face, the others smirking wickedly at her,while the others gasped in surprise, Harry and Ron had to grab Ginny before she can strangle or worse hex them. Blaise giving them a look that said  
'wait'

As Ashley raised her hand to slap Hermione again, someone caught it...


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

Ashley raised her hand and gave Hermione a hard slap across her face, the other cousins smirked wickedly at her,while the group of friends gasped in surprise, Harry and Ron had to grab Ginny before she can strangle or worse hex them. Blaise giving them  
a look that said 'wait'

As Ashley raised her hand to slap Hermione again, someone caught it...

* * *

"Don't you dare hurt her again!"Said the voice that belong to the one and only Draco Malfoy, he threw Ashley's hand down and grabbed Hermione's waist

"Are you alright love?"Draco asked softly

Hermione nodded and glance back at her cousins, Draco seeing where she going going on about sent them all a glare of pure hatred and turned back to the group of friends behind him

"Looks like we're all here today, how about a game at my house later tonight?" Draco said with amusement in his eyes

"Sure, loser has to take us all on a fun trip to America." Theo said

"Fine, bring it on."Harry said

"I know I'm going win this one, so no worries here."Blaise said with a typical Slytherin smirk

"Yeah keep telling yourself that."Ron said

"Boys always so competative."The women all shook their heads at their husbands agrument

The 4 cousins were confuse at first on why Draco Malfoy had just defended Hermione and was wrapping an arm around her waist protectively, then it finally clicked into them.

"Wait, you married her." Alesha said pointing to Hermione

"In fact I did." Draco shot back

"Why would you marry someone as boring and ugly as her?"Veronica said

"Yeah, and why would you want to hang out with these weirdos and dorks?"Sabrina added

"It's best that you end it right there."Draco said with pure venom

"First of all don't talk about my friends like that, there a 100x much better that you 5, and most important don't ever describe my wife as a boring and ugly woman, she is absolutely beautiful ,intelligent caring,kind,and forgiving, its I who doesn't  
deserve her."Draco retorted back

"And if I ever see you hurt my wife or my friends I will make sure you never have a peaceful life and that you never get employed anywhere, am I clear?"

They all nodded their heads yes, and Draco turned back to his friends still holding his wife.

"I already told someone to grab your things,and inform your parents, so how about we head home right now so that I could beat your mates at Quidditch and score us all a trip to America."

Hermione shook her head and lean in to kiss him on the cheek

"Fine then Malfoy, don't go back to your wife crying when we beat you."Harry said

"Slytherin vs Gryffindor then."Pansy announced

"Yep."Draco said placing a quick kiss on Hermione's lips

"Merlin,I've missed you."

"Oh please ferret it's only been 2 days."Hermione said with a playful look in her eyes

"But I felt so empty without you by my side for the past 2 days."Draco said with a pout

"Oh please ferret, but I still haven't got over the fact that you never told me that you were coming, you know I had to try avoiding the topic about where you are, I can't just tell my family that you were busy building another dragon sanctuary."

"I'm sorry my little bookworm."Draco said kissing her forehead

"Come on Malfoy quit wasting time, I want to win this one because Merlin knows I need a vacation." Harry said with a twinkle in his bright green eyes

"Prepare to get your butt kicked Potter."said Blaise

With that everyone walked out of the hotel and headed to Malfoy Manor leaving the 5 cousins all baffled

"When that was completely unexpected."Veronica finally spoked

"Yeah, what a wonderful reunion, this was."

The rest of the family except Hermione's parents were surprised that Hermione had married Draco Malfoy but they eventually got over it. As for the group of friends, the Gryffindors unfortunately lost and had to treat everyone to a 4 week long vacation  
to America. 3 years later Scorpius Malfoy was welcomed to the world, overall everyone live a happy life even the 5 cousins. Even so Hermione's and Draco's love lasted forever there was no doubt that there love was like a raging fire. All was well.  
/

* * *

That finally wraps up this story, I hoped you all enjoyed it, please leave your reviews and stay tune for more stories.

-For now, mischief has been managed.


End file.
